bretherlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bretherland Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kunarian (Talk) 2012-04-21T20:58:04 Good idea, however the way this wikinations politics and economy works will be more complex and different so it'll take me a bit of a time to sort it out. Glad you like it. Kunarian 21:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Diffeent in what way? Once you've sorted things out (or even added city maps) we can exchange embassies. There are some nice spots in the Arabian Quarter to place your embassy. HORTON11: • 14:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The economics are going to be much more active and money is going to be aqquired much more realistically than via magic like in Lovia. And also the politics will not just be the users voting but also NPCs, and its not proportional instead its them competing for seats from the various local and central governments like the elections in the U.K. Good! there should be plenty of space in Astport for an embassy for Brunant, 10 Van Horne avenue looks nice, plus theres a park next to it and plenty of housing, perfect for an embassy. Kunarian 19:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to make the embassy page, then? I'll be glad to put one in Astport as well. HORTON11: • 21:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok wait until I build astport a little more and then we shall trade embassies. Kunarian 21:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Btw, where is Bretherland located? HORTON11: • 14:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I hadn't decided until recently, it's located in the Atlantic ocean somewhere either in the carribean or inbetween the carribean and bermuda. Kunarian 15:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) That's nice. Perhaps when you're working out the history we could say that some of these Brunanters moved to Bretherland in the 1780s following a difficult period in Brunant. HORTON11: • 15:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Good idea, they can be the reason as to the regain of strength in Sclaveholm after the civil war (which although it happened in 1711 left quite a mark) and also considering their attitude of being rebellious and agianst the powers that be it would seem, they'd fit in there well too. Kunarian 16:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) So you guys had a civil war too? In Brunant there was one (in 1663) and it is best remembered for the Bill of RIghts in place today. HORTON11: • 21:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it was the overthrow of one monarchy to re instate another though, mainly because the monarch was abusing powers and then the new monarchy was a parliamentary one. Much nicer. It ended up forming the constitution :D a bit like your bill of rights Kunarian 21:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Very similar to what happened in Brunant. Btw you should join Brunant. Activity is pretty good and we could always have a more conservative voice. HORTON11: • 21:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, going to head over there to see what happened. I may it sounds quite appealing, however I have enough trouble dealing with the Lovia account, I'll try but theres a lot of work to do. Kunarian 21:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC)